1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple disc clutch preferable for use in an internal combustion engine of a motorcycle or the like. The present invention also relates to an assembling method for the multiple disc clutch.
2. Description of Background Art
As an internal combustion engine for a motorcycle, one which includes a multiple disc clutch engaged and disengaged to control the transmission of power between a crankshaft and a transmission has been known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-79706). In the multiple disc clutch described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-79706, the pressure (referred to also as “pressing force”) associated with the engagement and disengagement of the clutch is varied by a cam mechanism provided inside the clutch.
However, since a plurality of clutch discs are incorporated in a multiple disc clutch, the clutch engagement/disengagement timing differs from product to product due to the accumulation of dimensional errors of the individual clutch discs. Particularly, in the case of a multiple disc clutch in which the clutch pressing force is varied by a cam mechanism provided inside the clutch, it has been difficult to adjust the engagement/disengagement timing.